


Spending Time - Non-Binary! Reader x Tom Holland

by november_ash



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader works on the Set of Spider-Man: Homecoming and meets Tom Holland.





	Spending Time - Non-Binary! Reader x Tom Holland

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801408676/)

Right now you have a break, but instead of sitting down to the others, you prefer to spend some time alone. You put yourself in the shade and put on your headphones. With a movement of the finger you turn the music louder. Marina & The Diamonds is playing. One of your favorite artists. You stretch and close your eyes as you lean against a wall. Compared to the warm temperatures, the wall feels pleasantly cool. You wear your favorite shirt with the Avengers motif and long pants. Your feet are stuck in flat chucks.

Suddenly another shadow lays over you and you open your eyes. Tom Holland is in front of you. The star of the movie. You slip nervously aside and offer him a place. Somewhat late, you take a pair of headphones out of your ear. "Excuse me, did you say something?" You ask him. "I was just wondering why you're sitting here alone." You smile and point your head at the others who have gathered in a group. "I do not feel very well there and I wanted to be a bit alone," you give in response. Tom gets up again. "I really do not want to bother you," he says and it feels like he's sad about it.

You shake your head. "You can stay here, that does not bother me." Tom sits down again and pokes against your headphones. "What are you listening to?", He asks and you hesitantly hand him the removed headset. Disconnect of Marina & The Diamonds is playing right now. Tom listens carefully for a while and you close your eyes again. There the next song plays. This time a bit harder, Freak like me from Halestorm. Tom smiles. "The song was really good!" He says enthusiastically. "I just love music," you say, smiling shyly at Tom.

"Me too! Music is really nice," Tom says, taking the headphones out again. "Let's have a drink?" You tilt your head. "Now?", You ask and grins. Tom nods. "Right across the street is a shop selling the best milkshakes here." Tom gets up and pulls you up. "I pay," he says, grinning. "That's not necessary.", You say and blush, but Tom will not be dissuaded. Keeping your hand firmly in his, he pulls you after him. Without paying any attention to the others, you go to the small café.

You both order the same and go back to the set. The group from earlier on that made you feel so uncomfortable now looks attentively to you and begins to whisper. Tom notices your look and casually puts his arm around you. The eyes of the girls in the group are getting bigger and you turn away with a smile. Tom strokes you over your short hair. "I like your hair," he says softly and you blush. "Thanks," you give back softly. You sit back down on the place and Tom takes a look in your pocket.

"You read?" He asks, reaching for the book. It's your favorite book by Douglas Adams. "Yes, mostly science fiction." "You have to read it to me," says Tom and you laugh. "My voice is nothing special", you give back. "I like her, so full of life." Tom strokes your hair again, then lays his arm around your shoulder. "You know, Y / N, I've never met anyone like you." Amazed that he knows your name, you look at him with his mouth open. Then you remember that maybe you should give him an answer. "I ... honestly do not know what to answer," you stutter and turn away with a red face. Tom laughs. "I did not want to expose you."

You shake your head. "Did not you, I was just surprised." At the sound the noise sounds that the work continues. "See you later?" Tom asks and you nod.


End file.
